Age of Empires: Circle of Death
by bsampson0330
Summary: The Ossuary has fallen, and the Circle broke with it. Amelia and Kanyenke are headed home with their troops, but what if the Circle isn't gone? Someone will want to seek revenge, and who will they target first? Post AofE 3 campaign, spoilers. Rated M only for blood and gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Beware! Spoilers inside! I recommend playing through the entire game before you read this fanfiction. We will start at the very end of act 3 of the standard campaign.**

...

Blood. Everywhere I went. Blood. Powder. Death. I was surrounded by these. I couldn't escape them even if I ran from Havana. My rifle held high, I let loose another shot. The gates of the Ossuary were obliterated, and the cannons pounded at the walls. Musketeers, skirmishers, and crossbowmen charged around me as I reloaded. Battle cries rose around me, and I joined in, charging into the fortress of the Circle. Boneguard moved against us, but were cut down all too quickly by hussars and ulhans. And then there was _her_. Amelia Black. She stood outside the gates until almost everyone had rushed in. Walking in slowly, Kanyenke and her stood wary, until Beaumont leapt down from above, knocking them both over. Amelia had dropped her shotgun, and it was just out of her reach as Beaumont charged at her, knife raised. Taking quick aim, i shot the ground next to her gun, sending it skidding into her hand. With lightning quick reflexes, she shot him in the heart. Still grasping his knife, even as blood flowed out of him, he fell dead, face first on the ground as the Ossuary temple fell. A triumphant cheer rose from everyone in the battle, on the naval ships, in Havana, and the settlement we had created. I stood next to the burning stables, watching as she helped Kanyenke up, smiling. I'd talk to her later, but for now... I pulled out my flask. The last of my 1597 ale. Specially brewed on Malta for the Knights of St. John, I downed the whole thing, the sweet liquor burned my throat, and bubbled in my stomach. Following the many other skirmishers out, I heaved my rifle over my shoulder. Soon, I thought, looking back at her. Her smile lifted my spirits, and made me feel better than I ever had before. I never felt that way before, but I liked it. Or maybe that was the alcohol talking...

...

 **Might tune it down, but there will be more blood later on. But for now, our hero has more on his mind. Or maybe it's just the alcohol talking again.**


	2. Caribean Morning

After an evening of celebrating, fireworks, feasting, drinking, laughing, drinking, talking, and drinking, I was ready for bed. But I never did get to talking to her... "Markus, we need to talk." I froze. My commander, Ivan stood in front of me, his bulking figure towering over my body. This was not looking well. "The battle was a success, but your performance in battle was not. I saw you standing at the back. You didn't charge when I ordered the charge, you didn't open fire when I told you to, and you even risked Amelia Black's life by shooting at Beaumont. What do you have to say for yourself?" His thick Russian accent gave him a slight edge on intimidating people. Just something about Russian accents does that when they yell at you. I hadn't drank too much, thankfully, while most of the others were so drunk they were trying to dance on the tables with no music.

"I saved her life. I shot at her gun, and I made _my_ mark. Had I not hit there, her gun would have been out of reach, and she would have been killed by Beaumont." That earned me a slap across the face.

"You follow orders, do you hear me?" He yelled.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." I said, hanging my head.

"Good. Now go to bed and sober up. You're headed home in the morning."  
"I'm being dismissed?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes, most people are, including myself. We were militia to help in the battle, but now we are not needed anymore. I regret to give up my post, but I will if I must. Sleep well." With that, he walked away, leaving me to ponder what I was to do.

"I'll figure it out in the morning." I said, heading into the tent I had pitched earlier.

...

Packed up and ready to move out, I was awake and sober before the sunrise. The gentle Caribbean breeze blew warmly across my face. I would miss traveling like this. The frigates were in the dock of Havana, and would be leaving today. Sighing, I began walking through the maze of tents and houses. Several of the men in my company were staying here, but not I. I was told to board the frigates and head back to America, like most of the other people. That's when I saw her again. Amelia Black stood at the tip of the cliffs, inside the ruins of the Ossuary. There wasn't much left after we were done. The walls were flattened, and most of the timber fell into the sea after it splintered. Not much was left standing in the pile of rubble. Even as they carried treasure out, the cannons still pounded away, wiping out every last trace of the Circle of Ossus. She stood facing the sunrise, and I went to stand near her, but not too close. Watching the sun rise with her made my heart leap, and my blood pump faster. "You don't have to stand that far back. I don't bite much." She said, startling me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." She turned and smiled at me.

"Not at all. I never did get to thank you for what you did yesterday. You were very courageous, and that was a risky thing you did. Had you not, who know what would have happened to me, or to Beaumont? It might be me in the ground instead of him."

"I did what anyone would have done. Save the life of a fellow man, not be afraid to step out and do something, and take the chance that could save someone." I said, walking to stand next to her.

"Either way, it was brave of you. Thank you." She smiled at me again, and my blood pumped faster, heart racing. A loud bell tolled in the distance. I knew what that meant. I needed to get aboard one of the ships, and head back home, probably never to see any of these people ever again. "Where are you headed after we get back?" She asked.

"Columbus Ohio. I'll probably take the train north, then east."

"Do you have any family?"

"Not in the states. Most of them live far north in the French Territories. It's nice up there, but this is the land of opportunity." I shrugged.

"You don't sound french."

"My family moved up there from the colonies, before the war. It seemed good to them, but I wanted to come back when I was old enough." I heaved my bag over my shoulder and walked over the rubble, when her hand stopped me.

"You're a good marksman. I could use people like you on my railway. People with steel in their backs, and gold in their hearts. People who aren't afraid to stand out." I was taken aback. I felt flustered, shaky, and a bit dizzy.

"Y- you- you're offering me a job working for Falcon Company?" I stammered.

"Not just the company, working directly for me. There's a lot of people who want me dead, seeing as how I own the whole company. I have quite a bit on my head in the black market these days, even if it's not the Circle that want's me."

"I would be honored!" I beamed.

"Great, we'll leave on the last ship out of Havana, and head for Texas." She explained, walking with me over the rocks. "From there, we'll head north, to head back to Beaumont's cave. I feel like there may be more in those caves than we saw." As we left the ruins, we turned toward the docks. Most of the other troops were leaving too, many of them walking with us. "After that, who knows? Maybe we can find some other secret society to go to war with." I laughed with her. It was going to be a good day.


End file.
